Life After Death and So Forth
by Some Random
Summary: Countess Valerie Di Mira's life is ended abruptly by her husband. But what happens when she makes a deal with the Devil...Basically this is about a woman that makes the same deal with the Devil as Dracula...at the same time...M rated for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**Some Random: Hey everybody! I've come up with a new story. Yeah, I should probably finish the others, but I have the habit of coming to a standstill in my writing and then starting a new story. I went through an exam block in the last week of school and I went on a school Ski Trip as well. So that's why I haven't been updating lately. Anyway, I don't own Van Helsing or any movies/TV shows/books/quotes from the aforementioned/songs etc. The only thing I do own are my OCs, (don't we all just love them?) Valerie etc. Well, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter One - One death, one deal and one new life...**

Gabriel knew what he had to do, it was God's will after all. He waited at the door, waiting for him to open it. Then it did.

"Gabriel. What a lovely surprise." Said Vladislaus, standing in the doorway, "Would you like to come in?" Gabriel was silent and reached into his coat. Birds roosting on the statues in the front yard scattered at Vladislaus's cry in pain and surprise as the dagger plunged into his chest. Vladislaus fell to his knees, feeling the warmth of blood spread on his chest.

"Why?" he said, his voice hoarse as his life slipped away from him.

"It was God's will," Replied Gabriel, his tone neutral, "that you had to die." Vladislaus's body fell to the ground at Gabriel's feet, cold and still. Turning around, Gabriel crossed himself as he left.

'_It was God's will. God's will that you had to die.' _he thought and disappeared down the street.

In another house in another street, Count Di Mira received a messenger. He bore a message from Gabriel, an old friend of the Count's. Unfortunately, on its way, the message had been changed.

"State your message." He said to the messenger.

"Count Alexander Di Mira. I wish to inform you that I have carried out the deed which God told me I must do. But I leave you this message. It is God's will that you must kill your wife." Said the messenger, and Alexander's eyes widened.

"No." he leant against the wall.

"You may leave now." He said to the messenger, giving him two coins. The messenger tipped his cap and ran off down the street.

"Why, why her?" Alexander said to himself, closing the door, "Why Valerie?" Grabbing a dagger from above the fireplace, he then headed upstairs. That dagger was then plunged into his wife's heart. It looked wrong, sticking out of her body.

"Why Alex?" she said, blood soaking through, into the fabric of her dress, "Why?"

"It was God's will," he said, his voice cracking, "God's will that you were to die."

Valerie's world drifted into darkness as her life ended.

It was cold and she slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a path, which forked at the end, one going up into a white light, the other going down into darkness. There was a small checkpoint near where the path forked off. The Final Judgement. She stepped forward, walking along the path up to the checkpoint. There was a short man at the counter, clipping his toenails and taking no notice of her. There was a small silver bell on the counter. Picking it up, she rang it. The man looked up at her and sat up straighter on his stool. He picked up a large book from under the counter and set it onto it. Grabbing a quill and ink pot, he turned back to her.

"Name." he said.

"Countess Valerie Di Mira." She said, politely, and the man flicked through the pages of the book.

"Devon, no too short, Dragulia, no too far, ah here it is! Di Mira, Valerie." He tapped the book with the quill. He scanned down the page.

"Murdered by your husband, am I correct?" he said and she nodded. He wrote something down in the book, under her name.

"I see no unworthy tainting of your soul, so I guess Hea-" the man was cut off by the appearance of a flaming note near him and he grabbed it.

"One moment." He said to her, and read the note.

"It seems we have a change." He said finally.

"Who was the note from?" she asked him and the name he mentioned chilled her to the bone.

"Satan." She then heard footsteps behind her and was grabbed roughly by the arms.

"What is going on?" she said, her voice full of concern.

"You have been requested by the Devil." Said the man, "There's nothing you or I can do."

"But that is preposterous! I have not sinned enough to go to Hell. I belong in Heaven!"

"I'm sorry. Nothing can be done." The two demon men restraining her, dragged her down the path leading to the darkness, kicking and screaming. And when the darkness enveloped them, she screamed.

The heat was unbearable, she felt like she was suffocating. Fires, lava and volcanoes surrounded what looked like a city and her ears were full of the screams of the damned. The two demon men took her to a palace, carved out of volcanic rock, black and twisted in appearance. Her red hair was out and a complete mess, her face red from the heat and black from the ash in the sky falling down on them. Her dress was also covered in ash and torn in several places where it had been caught on the sharp jagged rocks scattered around the place. When they entered the palace throne room, she was thrown in front of a throne carved out of the same black volcanic rock as the palace. Valerie didn't dare look up at the man, if that's what you could call him, sitting on the throne. Half man, half demon. The Devil. Satan.

"We brought her as you requested sir." Said one of the demons behind her.

"Dismissed." Said Satan. His voice was deep, hoarse, and cruel sounding.

'_How on Earth did I end up in this place?' _Valerie thought_, 'I do not deserve to be here.'_

"Countess Di Mira." Satan said and she felt a taloned hand lift her head up so she was looking into his empty, coal black eyes. Her whole body was shaking, she could feel his talons scraping her skin.

"What ever possessed your husband to kill someone like you?" He tilted her head from side to side, admiring her face. Valerie felt like she was going to be sick.

"He...he received a message, from an old friend." She said, her voice shaking.

"And did he say why he had to kill you?"

"He said..." she swallowed, trying to get the words out, "He said it was God's will that I had to die."

"It seems God has willed two deaths." Said a voice behind her.

"Vladislaus." She heard Satan say and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Satan's hand disappear from underneath her chin. The name Vladislaus sounded familiar, like she'd heard it before.

"Who was this old friend you spoke of?" said Vladislaus to Valerie. She kept silent.

"She's in denial over her presence." Said Satan and Valerie felt him hold the side of her face. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me demon." She snarled. The Devil laughed.

"Fiery attitude. Good, good."

"What?" she said rather bluntly.

"Nothing to concern yourself over."

"If it involves me, I have a right to be concerned thankyou."

"What would you say if I told you that I could give you life again?"

"I'd say you were mad. I would take into consideration that you're the Devil, but I'd still say you were mad." Satan smiled, showing rows of pointed teeth.

"But would you take the word of a madman? Considering how tempting his offer sounds." She looked at him, surprised and confused at the same time.

"Yes. I know what you're thinking. I can hear your thoughts as clear as a bell." Said Satan.

"God, how is that possible?"

"Don't say His name. You are in Hell now."

"Where I don't belong."

"Where you **think** you don't belong."

"No. Where I **know** I don't belong." Satan laughed again.

"Oh my dear. You have so much to learn, especially on the topic of Him and His will."

"Well, **He** is a bright side better then you demon." She turned her head away from him, still on her knees in front of his throne.

"Yes. But He doesn't seem to have taken notice of you."

"What?" She turned back.

"Did He prevent your murder? Or wasn't it **His** will that you were to die in the first place?" Valerie was silent, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"Why ask for salvation from the one being that ordered your demise?"

"You do have a point there." Satan smiled again.

"Well, she's warming up to me after all." Valerie's expression was neutral.

"Only I can defy God, my dear." Said Satan, "Only I can give you the power to show him what he deserves." Valerie looked into those coal black, empty eyes, feeling the temptation of what he was offering her. And her hadn't of been talking about showing **God** what he deserved, but Alexander. Her murderer for a husband. It was his fault she was here. And Gabriel. One message from him and her husband turned around and ended her life. The life of self blame, hidden harshness and emotional abuse.

"What do I have to do?" she said, hardly believing her own words.

"What?"

"What do I have to do for this power? This new life?"

"Once you make this deal with me, there's no going back, understand?" A nod was her only reply.

"You see that chalice?" A long taloned finger pointed towards a table where a black chalice adorned with rubies say, light gleaming off its polished surface.

"Yes."

"Drink the contents of that and that new life is yours. A life of power and invincibility." Walking over to the table, Valerie picked up the chalice and held it in her hands.

'_Once I do this, there's no turning back, not ever. I make him pay, for the pain and suffering he caused me. Then I can be free.'_ She glanced over at Satan before her focus was back to the chalice.

"Drink Countess." Said the Devil, his voice low and almost hypnotic, "Drink and be free." She lifted the chalice to her lips, taking a cautionary sip. The dark red liquid slid down her throat, tasting almost organic. Her green eyes went wide. It was like nothing she's ever tasted before. She drained the chalice and then dropped it to the floor with a clatter. A single finger then touched her lips gently, and when she withdrew it, she could see it was stained with red. Her tongue reached out, licking the finger clean before running itself over her lips, also stained crimson, to clean them of the liquid from the chalice.

"What was that?" she said, her voice almost a whisper. There was a strange feeling of ecstasy lingering, which she had felt when drinking that liquid.

"Blood, my dear." Said Satan, "My blood."

"It is exquisite." Now she knew what it was she suddenly craved. Blood. Human blood or just blood in itself.

Then her body felt like it was on fire, her bones melting and shifting. She fell to the floor, writhing around in pain. When most of the pain had subsided, she shakily got to her feet, using the table for support. There was a cracking sound at her jaw and she felt something dig sharply into her bottom lip, followed by the warm feeling of blood. Slowly regaining her composure, a hand reached up to her mouth and she fingered the new sharp long incisors. She could feel her cut bottom lip heal itself and she looked over at the Devil.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he said and she didn't answer.

"Firstly, there's something I must tell you, my daughter." He said and she raised an eyebrow, staying silent.

"I am your Master, your creator. In a strange way, I'm your father."

"You were going to tell me something." She said.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Satan chuckled, "All in good time my dear. We have all the time in the world." He paused for a second, "Wouldn't you like to have a look at yourself first?" He pointed at a mirror on a far wall. Valerie felt puzzled. Had her deal changed her in a way obvious to others? Walking over to the mirror, her eyes widened. Her reflection stared back at her, the pale skin, luscious locks of long red hair and almost sparkling green eyes. Gone were the dirt and the ash that had once covered her body and clothes. Her dress seemed to have repaired itself but how it had, she did not know. It was no longer torn and ragged, but instead looked like it was brand new. The tight fitting black dress hugged her curves, ending in long flowing skirts and a tight bodice and corset. And she couldn't forget the black high heels that she wore. She looked beautiful, almost like the way a dressed up corpse was beautiful. Then she smiled, those long incisors evident, but slowly shrinking back to a shorter length. However, her reflection seemed almost smudged around the edges, like it was slowly fading away. Her hand touched the cool glass, her reflection mirroring the action.

"A small price to pay." She heard Vladislaus say, walking up to stand behind her. She could see his reflection, but his more faded them hers, with some parts of his body missing.

"Our reflection?" She said, still looking in the mirror, "It fades away until there's nothing left?"

"Yes." He purred in her ear, "No reflection." He wound a strand of her hair around his finger. It was strange. She could see her hair lift itself up and twirl around, but she couldn't see his hand.

"We are vampires. We are invincible." He said softly, enjoying playing with her hair.

"But I thought..."

"...that vampires had weaknesses?" said Satan, his voice echoing behind them, "Yes, but not you. Holy water, silver stakes, crucifixes, churches, garlic, none applies. Silver, considered the holiest of metals, does not kill, but only weakens you."

"Then what does kill us?" she said, turning around to face him.

"Wolfsbane." Valerie just blinked, eyelids fringed with long black lashes hiding her eyes for a split second.

"You must feed off the blood of humans, not animals." Said Satan, "I knew at least one of you would try it, so I'm telling you now that you can't."

"Why trade the blood of an intelligent sentient creature for a beast of burden?" said Valerie, a strange desire for human blood welling up inside of her. Satan laughed.

"And the will of mortals be yours to command, only the truly strong can break the strength of your will." He watched both Vladislaus and Valerie smirk as they thought that over.

"Now my children." He said, his voice almost a whisper, "Be free." All that Valerie could hear as her world faded into darkness once more was his laughter.

When she next opened her eyes, everything was still dark. All she knew was that she was lying in a rather tight space. There was the smell of wood and damp earth around her.

'_A coffin.'_ She thought, _'How appropriate. How can I be free if I'm several feet underground?'_ Satan's words on her power echoed in her mind. Her hand curled into a fist.

'_Maybe, just maybe I can get out of here after all...'_ Her fist then connected with the coffin lid. It broke through, and earth rained down on her. Brushing it away, she started digging away at the earth with her hands, headed upwards.

Luke Walden was the town undertaker. He was just doing his rounds of the graveyard when he heard a strange sound. The sound of someone clawing at the earth in an upwards motion. And that sound was coming from one of the newer graves. The grave of Countess Di Mira. Walking over to the grave, he leant on his shovel, looking down at it.

"Such a loss." He said. A slow wind blew his hat off his head and onto the grave. Crouching down, he reached for it. He'd almost reached it when suddenly a hand burst through the earth and grabbed his arm. Screaming, he abandoned the hat and wrenched his arm out of the hand's grip. Dropping his shovel, he took several steps back from the grave. The hand withdrew into the ground and the earth moved down, like someone was coming out of the grave. A woman then emerged, climbing out of the grave. Brushing the dirt off of her, she then turned to Luke.

"What in the name of God..." he said, lost for words due to his shock. Here he was, standing beside the grave of the Countess Di Mira and in front of him now stood the Countess herself. **Alive.**

Valerie didn't really know how to describe how she felt, at that moment, having risen from the grave. All she knew was the hunger, gnawing away at her stomach. Hunger for the crimson liquid that presently ran through the veins of the man before her, the undertaker. She took one step forwards and he took one backwards.

'_Interesting.'_ Two steps forward and two steps back. It continued on like this until Luke felt his back collide with a wall. His fear escalated as he saw her smile and those incisors lengthen.

That action had been almost automatic, as if her body had sensed her hunger. She could hear his heart beat, pumping more blood around his body, but how she could, she did not know, or overly care for that matter. But the blood, yes blood. The crimson liquid she craved.

Luke felt his arms get pinned against the wall and he tried to break free but it was impossible. Her grip was like iron, something that was out of place for the Countess, a woman not known for physical strength. No, something had changed her. The undead was what she was now. He knew he was doomed, there was no escape. And seeing the mad, hungry look in her eyes, he knew that he would join the corpses buried in the earth around him. All he could do was scream as he felt her fangs dig deeply into his neck.

Warm blood filled her mouth and she drank, only subconsciously aware that she was draining him completely of his lifeblood. Her conscience would be screaming in anger at her, but she doubted that she still had one. Soon, there was nothing left. Withdrawing her fangs, she let the corpse fall to the ground. She blinked several times, feeling that sense of hunger be quenched. However, it would return and another life would have to be taken, but she didn't care. She knew she had to save herself, for Alexander. But at that moment, it had been too much to control. There was the sound of quiet footsteps as someone came and stood beside her. Vladislaus turned to look at her, noticing her lips stained with crimson.

"I doubt very much that there's any left for me." He said, kicking the corpse at her feet. Valerie just blinked.

"No matter. I shall find another." He looked at her again. She blinked once more, running her tongue over her lips, cleaning them.

"Woman of few words, hey?"

"I just choose when I wish to speak." She said finally, "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good." A cool wind whistled past them, lifting strands of her hair up around whipping it into the air. Then he noticed the black cloak she was wearing, having see it move about in the wind. He watched her pull the hood up, hiding her hair and shadowing her face. Her gaze was still focused straight ahead.

"What are you going to do now?" he said, still looking at her. Her head turned to look at him.

"Get my revenge." He smirked at the three words she spoke and she found herself smiling at him.

"What a wonderful plan. I think I shall do the same." She nodded. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him transform.

Soon, the man she'd knew became a hellish bat creature. Roaring, Vladislaus stretched out his wings and flapping them, he flew off into the sky. Valerie was knocked off balance by the wind that had come rushing at her when he'd flapped his wings. Sitting on the ground, her arms behind her for support, there was the sound of her heart thumping against her chest...no, wait, there was nothing. No fast beating heart, no sound of blood pumping in her ears, no rapidly rising and falling chest, from quick and uneven breathing. Nothing, nothing at all. Getting to her feet, she watched the black shape that was Vladislaus fly off in the sky. Then one thing occurred to her. If she was like him, having made the same deal, shouldn't everything that applied to him, apply to her? Like for instance, his ability to transform into that winged beast? A smirk slowly made its way to her lips. It came easily. Her cloak whipped about and became wings, her fangs lengthened, black talons replaced her nails as she changed form. Soon enough, a black winged beast stood where she had stood once before. Flapping its wings, it took to the sky, headed for one place. The Di Mira house and Alexander.

**Some Random: Well, I hope you like the first chappie. Yeah, Valerie is a pretty screwed up woman...but you know, she was murdered, she knows Vladislaus aka. Dracula, made deal with Devil etc. etc. And no, she's not **_**that**_** insane...but she'll probably need anger management counselling...as shall been seen in later chapters...and maybe she does go a tinsy winsy bit insane...or over insane...but she does get saner later...I think...anyway, please review. Reviews are always greatly appreciated...it helps me feel loved...err...anyway, Some Random Out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Revenge **_**is**_**sweet...**

Her landing was fairly smooth, the only problem being coordinating herself in those high heels that she wore. But it would get better, with time. After all, she had all the time in the world. Turning around, she looked down at the city from her position on the roof of the house. The top floor of the house was surrounded by a thin landing with pieces of concrete sticking out at the corners, with statues on them. In her landing, she'd knocked one of these statues off and she could see it's shattered remains on the ground down below. The landing was mostly used for maintenance on the roof and guttering. She turned around again to face the house. There was a window nearby, the window in Alexander's bedroom. The room that she had once shared with him. She inched along the thin landing, and then she felt something underneath her foot. Bending down, she picked up whatever it was and looked at it. One of her eyebrows rose. It was a torn page from a calendar. But that wasn't all. The year on the page was 1466.

'_Four years...four years...I guess time stands still for us dead...well, when I was dead. I'm the undead now. Dead, but living. A rather twisted logic if you ask me.'_ Valerie dropped the page and the wind picked it up and blew it away. She watched it almost dance as the wind blew it about. But then a voice broke the silence, drawing her focus away from the page.

"Alexander, dear. What are you doing?" The voice was female, with an English accent. But the fact that the voice belonged to someone female was something that drew her attention even more. She inched closer to the window and looked into it. Two shadows lay inside, one of them moving about looking at things around the room.

'_Alexander, dear? So has the bastard got a whore already?'_

"Sybil, please. I must find it. It's important that I must. It's the only thing left to remind me of her." That was Alexander's voice. And by her, she knew that he meant herself. She looked down. Beside her foot lay a tile that had obviously come loose and fallen off the roof. Picking it up, she hurled it at the window.

The window broke when the tile impacted with it and it passed through into the room. There was a surprised cry from the woman named Sybil inside.

"Where did that come from?" she said.

"Some rude child in the street probably threw it at the window, hoping to scare us." Said Alexander, "It's alright." He held Sybil close. Then the voice he heard chilled him to the bone.

"Actually, I don't consider myself a rude child. In fact, I consider myself to be an adult. Wouldn't you think so Alex?" There, standing on the landing outside the window was...Valerie?

"Surprised to see me?" she said, her lips curving into a cruel smile.

"I thought you were dead." He replied, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, I thought you would. Considering you were the one that killed me." Sybil looked at him.

"Is it true?" she said and Alexander moved his mouth to speak before Valerie cut in.

"That's right, lie to your English whore. Don't worry. It all doesn't matter in the end."

"Well, at least I can satisfy him." Said Sybil. Her words stabbed into her like a dagger in her heart. Correction, her dead heart. Valerie gritted her teeth together, staring daggers at Sybil.

"I'm sure as his wife you would have known how to. But if he had to kill you, you obviously didn't do a very good job, did you?"

"You are testing my patience. Please cease doing that, unless you want to end up dead."

"If Alex has killed you once, he can kill you again."

"Don't count on that."

"Enough!" said Alexander, holding up his hand to silence both of them. He turned to Valerie.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here?" She tilted her head to the side, looking at him with those suddenly piercing emerald eyes, "Why, this is still my house."

"But the wedding vows state..."

"...until death do we part. Yes, I know. But I'm not dead, am I?"

"I killed you! The guilt is still there and now here you are, standing outside my window. Four years, why can't I escape it?"

"Oh you won't. Never. As long as I have life, I'll never let you forget what you did to me. You, Gabriel and God will pay, in ways that I myself haven't even thought possible." She stepped through the window.

"Your death will fuel my new life and make God's failure complete."

"What in the name of God has become of you?"

"Oh, **God** had nothing to do with it. Except will my death. If he hadn't, I'd still have a life. A whole life. Although, my new life is a lot better."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the same woman that you killed ten years ago, Alexander. I'm not the weakling I was before. You can't boss me around anymore. Your threats mean _nothing_ to me." Alexander was silent.

"How can you have life when you're supposed to be dead?" said Sybil, "I truly hope that there isn't a whole harem worth of women out there that were once married to Alexander." Valerie laughed, a rather eerie sound, one that you'd hope not to hear again. Her gaze snapped to focus on Sybil, her eyes changing to an eerie bright green.

"Don't worry dear, _Sybil_, there's only me."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Ah, that. Let's just thank the Devil for that, shall we?" She smiled cruelly again and it sent a fearful shiver down Sybil's spine. The woman was insane. Then something drew her attention. Those sharp, pointed incisors that were slightly longer then normal.

Valerie stepped through the window and both Alexander and Sybil took a step back.

"There's no need to be scared. I might consider sparing Sybil's life. After all, it's only Alexander that I really want." She moved closer to Alexander, who stepped back until his back collided with the wall.

"Alex, it's just me. Your beloved dead wife."

"Get away from me, demon. You're not the Valerie I knew." He said, staying strong. She leaned forward, her face inches away from his. Sybil groped around her, looking for a weapon. Her hand felt the hilt of a dagger and curled around it.

"Hey. Undead bitch." She said, trying to draw Valerie's attention. And it worked. The moment that Valerie turned around to look at Sybil she felt the dagger stab into her shoulder. Staggering away from Alexander, she looked down at her wound. The hilt of the dagger looked strangely familiar. Gritting her teeth, she pulled it out effortlessly and inspected the blade. There. Just visible from the staining of fresh blood on the blade was the darkness of dried blood. Now she knew why it looked familiar. That very blade had ended her life ten years ago. There was a clattering sound as the dagger collided with the ground. The pain in her shoulder became a dull ache and then disappeared soon after, just like the wound itself. She glared at Sybil. The woman retreated away from her as she approached.

"Leave her!" shouted Alexander, running towards Valerie. He then let out a scream in pain as Valerie whirled around and her talons cut deeply into his face. The gashes cut diagonally down, through his left eye and to his left cheek. Clutching at that area, Alexander staggered backwards and Valerie turned back to Sybil.

Sybil saw that her only escape was the window and stepped through it onto the landing. Looking behind her, she noticed the drop and stopped in her tracks. Her shoe knocked a stone over the edge and she watched it fall.

"Careful." Came the voice of Valerie behind her, "You might just fall and break something. And that would be tragic." Her sarcastic tone was not amusing. Sybil watched as Valerie moved to step through the window when she saw the sharp point of a stake stick out of her chest. Valerie then collapsed to the ground, leaning against the window. Alexander stepped over her body and onto to the landing to stand beside Sybil. She touched his injuries gently and he held her close.

"Oh Alex." she said.

"Hush." he said, "Just get out of here. I have a feeling that this isn't over."

"But...but...she'll kill you."

"I know. That is unless she comes back from the grave once more." She kissed him gently and then her face lingered close to his for a few seconds. She then whispered something in his ear.

"What am I to tell the child when he asks for his father?" Alexander looked at her, surprised.

"What? You're...you're..." Sybil just nodded. An ecstatic grin came to his face but his serious expression soon returned.

"Tell him his father died protecting his mother." She nodded. Her eyes then went wide and she pointed behind him. Alexander looked puzzled until he heard the voice. He turned around, shielding Sybil.

"How cute. Protecting the mother of your unborn child." said the **very** familiar female voice behind them, "And now you've just given me a reason to kill the spare. By which I mean, Sybil."

"Are you so heartless that you'd deny a child the right to live?" said Sybil, her eyes narrowing at the former Countess.

"Darling, I have no heart to speak of. It died long ago. Along with the rest of my humanity."

"But I thought you were dead...again."

"Oh, by this?" Valerie gestured towards the silver stake still sticking out of her chest, "This is nothing." Pulling it out, she then threw it over the edge. That wound would take longer to heal, being silver that had caused it.

"Go." said Alexander to Sybil.

"Where?" she replied.

"Just get out of here. Now. Save yourself and the child." Sybil looked behind her, looking for a way out. There was another window, which led to Alexander's study. It was shut and she'd have to break it, but that didn't matter. Alexander moved away from her and she looked for something to break the window with. When she found nothing, she swallowed and her hand curled into a fist. Breaking the glass, she stepped through it, holding her injured hand. Then she ran, escaping the house.

"It seems that she's abandoned you Alex." Said Valerie, "Abandoned you to your fate." Alexander backed away as she approached. Then she moved forward quickly, grabbing him to prevent him from escaping.

"You're good as dead. Just accept it." She said and he saw her fangs lengthen. A scream broke the eerie silence in the town. Alexander's corpse dropped to the ground, lying on the landing. Valerie stood in front of it, still and silent. Turning around, she looked at the sky as it began to rain. Then she started to laugh. A normal laugh that soon got out of control, to become a hysterical one.

"Well, God, my _friend._" she said to the sky, "Your will has been denied. I still have life. And as long as I do, the world will suffer the consequences of its God's mistake. The mistake of willing my death." She continued to laugh for a little longer and then stopped. The rain poured down, soaking her clothes.

"Although I can thank you for that. If Alexander hadn't of killed me, I never would have become what I am now. Never feel the power to end a life. I would have stayed weak and incompetent." She smirked, "But I'm not now, am I?" Someone ran along the ground below her, and just one look down at them allowed her to know the identity of that person. Sybil. Smirking, she picked up the corpse at her feet and hurled it over the edge. Sybil screamed as she saw it fall to the ground in front of her, knowing all too well whose corpse it was. Looking up at the rooftop of the Di Mira house, she saw the dark shape standing there. Valerie.

"Don't you like my little present?" she shouted down to Sybil.

"You're a monster." Said Sybil. Valerie just laughed.

"My dear, you can not even imagine what I am. Worry about your own life first." Valerie knew that it was time to leave. She knew that she should kill Sybil, but her stomach would not allow it. She would come back later, when she was hungry again and quench her thirst on the blood of the whore that would now call herself Alexander's widow. Closing her eyes, a smirk made its way to her lips before she transformed. Sybil watched with wide eyes as the woman on the rooftop was replaced by a black hellish bat creature. She heard footsteps running towards her but did not tear her eyes away from the rooftop.

"Dear God. Master Alexander." Said the maid which had run out having heard Sybil's scream. She was looking at the corpse on the ground. Following the gaze of her mistress, the maid stared in shock at what resided on the rooftop. A deafening roar echoed into the air.

"Nosferatu."

"Nosferatu." Said Sybil, "Nosferatu." Her wings beating hard and fast, Valerie took to the air, leaving the town behind her. There was a feeling of joy in transforming. Just a feeling of it, not the feeling itself. She had no emotion, no heart. She was...hollow. Flying through the sky, she had one destination in mind. Her old home, the Kildare castle. After all, if one wanted to dominate the world, one would need a place to rest and recuperate after battle, would they not? What she did not notice was the dark shape behind her, following her closely.

This next landing was a lot more coordinated, as she came to rest on the landing in front of the castle. Thunder rolled through the clouds and lightning flashed in the sky as the rain continued to fall. The droplets stung her skin, feeling wet and cold. But that was nothing to her. After all, wasn't she cold and unfeeling herself? Not that rain had feelings.

"Empty." She said to herself, "Just as I had left it."

"It's always interesting to come back to an empty home." Said a voice behind her. Valerie turned around, her wet hair clinging to her face. There stood Vladislaus, as drenched by the rain as she was.

"Being an only child with parents that are now dead, it was always rather dull coming to an empty home." She said.

"I see." There was a flash of lightning, which illuminated their forms in a bright light. The sudden light cast shadows on her face and Vladislaus could not help but stare into her emerald green eyes, which held a softer expression than the one that had been there earlier.

"And Gabriel has been, _taken care of_, am I correct?" she said. He nodded.

"Excellent." She turned her back to him, her gaze darting around, looking at every inch of the outside of the castle. Her focus went to the doors and they opened by themselves, something she found pleasing.

"Interesting." She said to herself and she walked through the doors. She could hear Vladislaus's footsteps behind her, as he came into the castle behind her. It was a lot drier inside. Although it did look a bit of a dump. Cobwebs gathered in the corners of the roof and several other places. Dust adorned chairs, desks, tables and the like.

"It looks like the place hasn't been touched ever since I was dead. Four years. It's never looked so bad." She said, her voice echoing in the empty halls.

"What are you going to do now?" she heard Vladislaus say behind her.

"Clean up, most likely. Or maybe find servants to clean it up for me. Although a lot of the help that was around here when I was younger are probably dead now."

"You'll have to get more, won't you?"

"Yes." She smiled, revealing her fangs.

"Anything else?"

"Possibly indulge a little. Scare the daylights out of the locals. The Countess they believed dead come back to haunt them. Won't that be fun?" Vladislaus laughed and stood beside her.

"And yourself? What do you plan on doing now?" she turned her head to look at him.

"I have plans. Lots of plans." She smiled.

"A man with a plan, or plans in this case. How very interesting." The two then stood in silence.

"I should be going." Said Vladislaus finally. Valerie didn't even move and she listened to the sound of his footsteps receding as he left her alone. Alone in the castle she once called home.

Her gaze drifted around the room, coming to rest on a large mirror on the wall beside them. All that remained of herself was a hand and her head. She smiled as she watched it disappear, leaving nothing but blank glass.

"It is complete." She said. Turning around, she walked away from the mirror. There were things that needed doing. Like for example, the employment of servants to look after the castle. Although she'd need at least one mildly intelligent person to use as her personal servant. One that would do her bidding, no questions asked. Then the perfect person came to mind. Her adopted brother, Cedric. But he would need convincing. Forcing him to do what she wanted would be a challenge. Although, Satan did say that mortals would bend to her will. She smirked.

"Excellent."

**Some Random: And she gets her revenge after all. Well, thanks to those people that have reviewed and please keep reviewing. This will get better, with possibly more deaths to follow Alexander's and other juicy stuff...well, I hope. I mean, what did you expect? This is just part one...part two will be so much better...once I manage to pull of part one that is...err...well, thanks once again to reviewers and to those that haven't, please review. Some Random out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Random: Oh and mentions of the word "mistress" is meant as the female equivalent of "master" not another meaning...I think you know what I mean by that...And sorry I took so long to update!!!**

**Chapter Three - Action must be taken...**

Valerie made her way to the house where she knew that her adopted brother would be. Boy, would he be surprised to see her turn up at his doorstep after four years being confirmed dead. Nevertheless, although she hated to admit it, she needed him. How else would she begin her plans without someone to consult with and watch the servants as they tidied the castle? Knocking on the door, she waited patiently at the doorstep. Eventually the door opened.

"Cedric." She said and there was a bang as he practically collapsed onto the floor.

"That's no way to treat your sister, even though we're not related by blood." She said, stepping over him and into the house. She walked into the hall and then heard him get up off the floor behind her.

"But I thought you were dead!" he said and she turned to face him.

"Dead? My dear Cedric, have you gone mad? If I was dead, why would I be standing here in front of you?"

"But I went to your funeral. I saw your body buried." Valerie laughed.

"You have much to understand on the issue of death. Like mine for example." She smiled, fangs exposed. All colour drained from Cedric's face.

"Dear God." He said before she pinned him to the wall.

"Now be a good boy and stay still. I don't want to hurt you more then I have to." She said and dug her fangs into his neck. He screamed at the pain. Holding herself back was hard, it was too tempting to just kill him. But that would get her nowhere. Ripping her fangs out of his neck before she drained him completely, she leant against the wall, feeling slightly unsatisfied. There was nothing like taking blood. Turning her head, she looked down at Cedric's body, slumped against the wall. Dragging him outside, she then transformed and picked him up. Flying through the air with him in one hand, she thought over the situation. He wouldn't exactly be pleased with what she had done. But she would convince him. Her will was stronger then his. Landing at the castle she now called home once more, she felt her form shift as she was once more human. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked down at Cedric, lying on the floor where she'd left him.

"I don't think you'll wake quite yet." She said and sighed. Picking him up, she took him to one of the rooms in the castle. Lying him down on the bed, she exited the room as fast as possible. She had more work to do.

Meanwhile, Vladislaus flew to the castle that he had been banished to. He hadn't been completely honest with Valerie. Gabriel wasn't dead, but had been badly wounded and fled. By now, he'd probably fled to a church of great significance for protection. Protection from him. Vladislaus smirked.

'_It should probably be protection from me and Valerie. She would have killed him herself if she hadn't of had to kill Alexander first. If she knew that he wasn't dead, all Hell would break loose. Better to please her then anger her.'_ He thought. Landing at the castle he now called home, his mind drifted to his plans. Forces needed to be gathered, as fast as possible. While Valerie's plans were small scale at the present moment, his mind was already thinking ahead. She could take things one step at a time if she liked. Her existence was fairly unknown; by Gabriel and the forces that be for now, so grand plans involving a lot of action would draw attention. But for him on the other hand, he had to work quickly and efficiently. Gabriel knew he had come back from the dead and would return to kill him. How soon, he did not know. It was all a matter of time. He knew of the purpose the Devil had set for him and it involved action. And it was a purpose he wasn't about to deny.

Three days later, Valerie returned to her castle home, after a trip to the village to feed when she heard someone shout and her gaze snapped up to the battlements. Soon after, she noticed one of her servants go flying out a window. A window in Cedric's room.

"He's finally awake." She said to herself, smirking and entered the castle. Her servants were working around her as she walked through the castle, headed for the room where she had left Cedric. The issue of her servants was an interesting one. Little creatures wearing strange masks were what they were. Dwergi. But size did not matter in their ability to carry out her tasks. Their intelligence was the problem. She had managed to easily, **persuade** them to work for her willingly, as if it were their idea in the first place. The castle had been cleaned and was beginning to look almost like it had when she'd first lived there. Although there were some minor changes, like for instance the coffin that had replaced the bed in the main bedroom. She climbed the stairs to Cedric's room where she met a Dwergi, which was standing outside the door. It walked up to her as she approached the door.

"What do you want?" she said to it, her tone sounding rather bored. Discussing things with them was a boring task. The difference in IQ's was annoying, but then again servants did not need to be really intelligent. Although intelligent conversation was one thing she had been missing. But now that Cedric was awake...

"This man of yours is slowly ridding me of my men." It said in its scratchy, mildly intelligible voice. Her heightened hearing helped her to understand the words that came out of its mouth as it spoke.

"That's your problem not mine. And this man of mine happens to be very important."

"At the loss of my men?"

"I don't care about your stupid men!" She hit the thing dead on and it went flying just to collide with a nearby wall, sliding down it and landing on the floor. It soon got to its feet shakily and took a few dizzy steps. She wondered how badly it had been injured, knowing true well her own strength.

"And if you're not careful, you'll be joining them." She snarled at it and it scurried away. Having some satisfaction out of having beaten up and scared the living daylights out of the creature, she entered the room.

It was quiet. Too quiet. And Cedric was nowhere to be seen. Closing the door behind her, she took a few careful steps into the room.

"Cedric. Come out." She said to the seemingly empty room, "I know you're in here. You can't have escaped." Her eyes darted around the room, searching for any trace of him. Then one thing occurred to her and her gaze drifted upwards. A smile came to her lips.

"Hello Cedric." He turned around to see her looking up at him and she saw him glare at her.

"I thought you'd be grateful." She said, walking over to the wall and then walking up it. She'd found out that handy trick the day after she'd turned Cedric. Soon, she stood beside him on the roof.

"Grateful? Hardly." he said, "What in God's name have you done to me Valerie?" He saw her eyes narrow at the mention of the Lord.

"Never speak **His** name ever again. Understand?" she snarled and he drew back from her.

"As to what I have done to you, isn't it obvious? I've given you a new life, a better one." The smile she had on her face was almost sickly sweet and her eyes a sudden piercing green.

"You should thank your mistress Cedric." She exerted her will over him with incredible ease and his resistance crumbled just like she knew it would.

"Thank you mistress." He said, sounding almost pleased.

"Good. Now I'm sure you're hungry." He nodded and she smiled.

"Just as I thought." She stepped off the roof, the world twisted around her and she landed perfectly on the floor. She turned to Cedric.

"It's easy. Just step off and you'll be on the ground again. Do try and coordinate your landing though." Cedric stepped off and almost succeeded in a perfect landing but stumbled and Valerie caught him.

'_He needs to learn. But after all, I have all the time in the world to teach him.'_

"Come. Time for your first meal." Cedric blinked and then followed her as she made her way to the dining room. When he finally reached it, he saw her speaking to one of the small creatures that he had seen in the castle. The servant then scurried off. She turned to him and then gestured towards the table. He took a seat and she stood near him, waiting for the servant to return. When it did, it placed a glass and a bottle of crimson liquid on the table and then left. Valerie poured him a glass of the crimson liquid and placed the bottle back on the table.

"Drink. I shall return soon. I have a small matter to attend to." She said and left him alone.

Cedric looked at the liquid in the glass. Picking it up, he took a sip from it. The organic tasting crimson liquid slid down his throat and the world around him changed. His vision sharpened and there was the pounding of many hearts echoing in his ears. He put his hands over his ears to try to block it out. But it didn't work.

"_Just relax. Calmly and slowly block them out."_ Said a voice inside his head. A rather enticing and familiar voice.

"How?" Cedric couldn't pinpoint where he'd heard the voice before.

"_They aren't there..."_ That was the last he heard of the voice. Cedric took several deep breaths and tried to relax.

'_They aren't there? How does that help?'_ he thought. Then something occurred to him. What if he thought and believed they weren't there? He did just that and the noise faded. He looked at the glass, which he had placed on the table. He took another sip. His skin became more like that of human flesh, not as pale as before. He downed the contents of the glass and the whole world seemed to open up to him. The room seemed even clearer, and he knew that if the torches were taken away, he had no doubt he would still see it clearly in the darkness. All five senses seemed to have heightened. He poured himself another glass, feeling unsatisfied at just the one glass and he wanted more of the amazing crimson liquid. He downed the contents and reached for the bottle once more.

"I see that somebody's enjoying their meal." Came the voice of Valerie behind him. Turning in his chair, he saw her standing behind it, her hands resting on the top.

"Is this...is this what we eat?" he said, and saw her nod, staying silent for the moment.

"What is it?"

"Curious are we?" he nodded.

"Well, my dear Cedric. That is blood, our lifeline." She leaned down closer to him as best she could, her face hovering between his ear and his neck.

"What we need to survive, what gives us life. That is what we feed upon. Taking it from mortals where it runs freely in their veins." He expected to feel her breath tickling his neck, but felt nothing. After all, she was dead. He'd also expected to hear his heart pounding in his ears but heard nothing. Did that mean that he was dead as well?

"Nosferatu." He said, knowing that was what he was now.

"Yes. Nosferatu." Silence.

Valerie was surprised at how he was taking it. A lot easier then she had originally expected. Deep in thought, she didn't notice much of what was happening around her. Cedric had gotten out of his chair and walked over to the window and was now looking out of it. He then turned around and looked at Valerie. She looked a lot more peaceful now, so deep in thought. He'd always in a way admired her, being the only blood child of the Count and Countess Kildare. Having to deal with the responsibility and to live with that truth handing over her head must have been hard.

Now **she** was the Countess Kildare, as she was no longer married to the Count Di Mira.

"Valerie." He said and she turned to face him. The hard mask returned to her face, the peaceful look from before having vanished completely from her face. Yet, she stayed silent.

"Why me?" A confused look appeared on her face momentarily, and then all emotion was wiped from her face again.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"I...I needed someone far more intelligent then these idiotic Dwergi creatures. Someone I could rely on."

"I see." He had noted her hesitation, although she would not admit to it. She was puzzled at her hesitation, she knew why she'd chosen him, to turn him and make him her servant. Her intelligent servant, not like those pitiful excuses for sentient beings, those Dwergi. That was it, nothing else.

Cedric could not tear his eyes off her. That black dress that fit her form perfectly, with its elegant flowing skirts and the tight bodice and corset. Her pale skin that contrasted with her dark dress. Her red hair fell down in fiery waves, catching the light from the torches that decked the walls of the room. Those emerald green eyes, reflecting the light. All this time, all those years that they'd known each other, he'd been unable to come to terms with his attraction to his highly unavailable adopted sister. She hadn't deserved that Alexander man, she had deserved someone better then that. He believed that then and strongly believed in it now. But one thing, one question of many was niggling in the back of his mind and he couldn't help but ask.

"Valerie, how...how is it that you were able to live again?" She didn't even turn and look at him this time, just kept staring off into space, silent as ever. Then she finally spoke.

"My father gave it to me." Cedric looked confused.

"Your father?" He saw her chuckle to herself.

"I know what you're thinking. How could my father, the Count Kildare manage something like that? But I'm not talking about my human father. No, I'm talking about the one responsible for making me see the truth."

"Who?"

"Why, the Devil of course." He moved his mouth to speak but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Quiet. Although I suppose you'll wish to know how I died in the first place." Her eyes suddenly turned an eerie green and narrowed to slits, "Alexander." She spoke the name of her former husband with such loathing it scared Cedric. So much malice, so much hate for one man. But that alluring voice of hers, that thick accent, the elegance of her words...

"What did he do to you?" Her expression softened, but the eerie green colour of her eyes remained.

"He murdered me. Said it was God's will that I had to die." She ran her hand over one of the chairs, "And I've despised God and him ever since." Her hands came to a stop, resting on the top of the chair she'd just run her hands over. If only he were that chair...he shook his head, pushing that thought away, just as he started to imagine the feeling of her hands on him. Those long slender fingers, the icy touch...

'_Enough dreaming Cedric...'_ he mentally scolded himself for acting like an infatuated boy.

"Then the Devil gave me life." She was speaking again, "And now I can start afresh. The revenge of the hated...you cannot imagine it..." A cruel, evil smile had made its way to her lips, and Cedric was taken aback. This was not the Valerie he knew.

'_I guess this new life has taken a change upon her...'_

The cruel smile then softened and she turned her gaze to him.

"You know of the weaknesses of our kind?" He nodded slowly.

"Good, that saves me a lot of explaining." Silence again. She sighed.

"This small talk bores me." She wound a lock of her auburn hair around her index finger, a bored expression planted firmly on her face. It was interesting to watch her face, as it changed expression. The only thing that remained constant were her eyes, glittering like emeralds. They'd returned to their original deep green, a nice change to the eerie green colour from earlier.

"Then what do you wish to do now, mistress?" he said, the words slipping easily off his tongue. She smiled momentarily, looking pleased with herself before the almost expressionless mask returned to her face.

"I think..." What she said next was drowned out by a consistent knocking on the front door. Cedric saw her eyes narrow in anger and drew back a little as she bared her fangs.

"It seems we have a visitor." She said, with sick sweetness, "An unwanted visitor." The latter was more snarled then said.

"Come." The voices in his head were telling him to obey the mistress, that the mistress knew best...and so he followed her as she walked through the corridors of the house, her black gown wisping around her feet as she walked. They soon reached the main hall and Valerie seemed to almost float over the banister and down to the ground, while he took the stairs. He expected that that ability would become his as well...in time. But time was not relevant when you lived forever...

He watched her walk up to the giant front doors, and stood amazed at the bottom of the stairs as they opened when she approached. Everything seemed to obey her, her presence was enough even for doors to open for her, without her even lifting a finger. Cedric felt glad that he wasn't on the side against his talented adopted sister. He saw Valerie smirk suddenly and wondered what the cause of her sudden amusement was.

The man at the door was taken aback when they seemed to open on their own. He was surprised even more when he saw the woman behind them.

"Evening." She said calmly. The man's mouth moved, yet no words came out. Clearing his throat, he managed to find his voice.

"Evening." He said and then paused a moment before adding, "I didn't think anyone lived here. The place has been abandoned for several years now." Valerie laughed.

"Of course. I only moved into here three days ago."

"And you are?"

"Countess Kildare."

"Countess Kildare?" The man looked puzzled, "But I thought…"

"That she was dead?"

"Yes." Valerie laughed again.

"I assure you. I am not dead." _'Undead more like.'_

"As I can see miss."

"Countess."

"Beg my pardon. Countess." Valerie couldn't help but smile at how easily the man had been fooled. Anyone who was anyone knew that the young Countess Kildare had passed away four years ago, but maybe the news had not reached the ears of the common folk. Yet, she had heard people speak about her death, when she'd been feeding earlier. She'd just fed, off some common man in an alley, when she'd overheard a conversation between some people in the tavern near the alley.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." The man tipped his hat at her before leaving. Valerie walked back into the main hall, the doors closing behind her. Cedric moved quickly to her side, and walked briskly along beside her, just to keep pace.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"A man. A very stupid man."

Days passed which turned into two years and Valerie was pleased to see that Cedric learnt quickly. Death seemed to be going right for her. She had the villagers wound around her little finger, Cedric her loyal servant and countless Dwergi at her command. And yet…something niggled at the back of her mind, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Cedric." She said, turning her head to face him, standing beside her. She was currently reclining on a comfortable chair, thinking of what to do.

"Yes mistress?"

"Is there anything I've forgotten?"

"Forgotten mistress?"

"Something I should be doing, yet haven't done."

"I'm not sure mistress. Do you have any idea as to who that forgotten thing might involve?"

"Someone…someone who was…" Then it dawned on her and her lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Sybil."

"Sybil mistress?"

"Alexander's second wife." She thought for a moment, "I want you to find her for me."

"Yes mistress." Cedric nodded curtly, before exiting the room. Gazing out the window, she saw a brown shape pass by the window. Cedric. It seemed his hell beast form differed from hers, which she had surmised had something to do with the fact that she was the Devil's creation and Cedric was hers. But she'd hadn't dwelled on the fact, that would have been unnecessary. Getting out of her chair, she wandered the halls of Castle Kildare. The villagers avoided the place, terrified of the beasts that dwelled near it. They had no idea that this beasts were the inhabitants of the castle, the Countess Kildare and her servant. Everyone had almost forgotten about the Kildare's, due to the actions of the previous Countess Kildare, Valerie's mother. Most had believed that the young Countess and previous wife of the deceased Count Di Mira had been dead for years, yet someone that looked unnaturally like her had taken residence in Castle Kildare. And the man that was her servant, looked a lot like the adopted Kildare, Cedric. While some were sceptical on this, others weren't and in the end, they'd all adjusted to the current residents of the Castle, just as they adjusted to life in terror of the two Nosferatu that dictated their lives. Or partially.

Valerie soon settled down in the library, pouring over the various books there. She was there for quite some time before Cedric returned. Hearing him enter, she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Well?"

"I have found her mistress."

"And?"

"She has returned to the Di Mira manor, raising her child in the house of its father." Valerie smirked.

"Well done Cedric."

"I am gracious to serve and please the mistress." He paused, "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Not at this moment. You are dismissed."

"Thankyou mistress." Cedric bowed and then left the room, leaving Valerie alone with her thoughts and her books.

"Well Sybil. It seems you made a fatal mistake." Her smirk grew, "It seems I should investigate this myself." Leaving the library, she walked to the castle battlements, the wind whipping her cloak and hair around her. Standing on the edge of the battlements, she surveyed the landscape for a moment, before falling off. Transforming quickly, she took to the sky, headed for the Di Mira manor.

Landing down on the same area she had before, two years ago, she felt her wings melt into her back as she shifted back to her human form. Peering through a nearby window, she saw that nobody was inside. Unlocking the latch that opened the window, she stepped through it and into the room. Looking around it, she noticed that this room was Alexander's study. Nothing in the room had been touched, nothing had been moved. It seemed that Sybil hadn't dared enter the room at all and Valerie felt curious as to the reason why. She wandered about the room, her hands hovering above objects in the room, or running over the chair or the table in the room. Memories rose to the surface, yet she pushed them back, for they would do her no good. She only just registered the sound of quiet footsteps and two beating hearts behind her yet didn't move a muscle.

"You've come back." Said a familiar female voice. Valerie didn't even turn around, she knew who it was. She stayed silent.

"Why?" Sybil said, the only voice breaking the silence between the two women, "Are you here to kill me? Or to haunt me till the end of my days, reminding me of the man I loved, the one that you killed?" It was only then that Valerie turned to face her and Sybil gazed into those emerald green eyes. Eyes that were focused on the young boy she held in her arms. Valerie could not ignore the ache she felt in her dead heart, looking at the boy that looked so like…Alexander. It appeared that her hate for him was a cover, she'd felt betrayed by the man she had loved, so anger was all she'd been able to feel, or think she felt.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Sybil's voice reached her ears, "Why have you come back?!?!? Why?!?!?"

"I…I…I don't know…" That was true. She didn't know. The purpose of coming here she thought she'd had was gone.

"You don't know?"

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"You're changing the subject!"

"Just answer my question. I answered yours, so you can do me the courtesy of answering mine." Sybil sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"Yes. Yes I did." She said something else, but Valerie wasn't listening. Her eyes had fallen to the child again. Sybil and Alexander's child...if he hadn't killed her...he wouldn't have had had a child with Sybil...he would have had one with her...yet he'd failed at that...with her...but not Sybil...

Anger welled up from as it seemed nowhere and Sybil took a step back when she saw Valerie's eyes suddenly narrow. The next moment was a blur of events. Valerie's eyes going to a bright eerie green, Sybil's hand going to her waist, the boy placed onto the floor and then...pain, pain, the feeling of something digging into her chest where her dead heart was and blood, staining the front of her dress. She staggered back a few steps, surprised at what had happened. And at how stupid she had been, how slow. How could she not have seen that? And now she'd have to pay for it, with the pain of the damn silver thing healing and the time it took to do just that. There was a clanking sound as she pulled it out and tossed it away to land on the ground. Anger had clouded her senses, she should have been more careful. She'd been too trusting; she hadn't expected Sybil to try anything.

"Shouldn't you know by now that these things don't kill me?" she said, her eyes closed. Damn that pain, she wished it would heal faster. Maybe, in time it would get faster, but now? It hurt like hell...and took forever to heal.

"Then what does? What can kill you, you demon...you spawn of Satan!" And Valerie...Valerie just laughed. A cold, long, loud laugh, that sent shivers down Sybil's spine.

"Now...you die." Valerie said simply. In one quick move, barely able to be tracked by human eyes, she had Sybil pinned up against the wall, one hand around her throat. Her fangs lengthened, her eerie green eyes lit up in the semi darkness of the room. And then, as she drew in for the kill, her fangs just grazing Sybil's neck, she heard it. The howling. Like wild dogs at night, but worse. She drew back quickly, to Sybil's relief. The boy was imitating the howls they heard, like a child would. But they were too close, too close for her to do anything about them, too close for her to kill Sybil and the boy and escape unharmed.

"Scared are we?" Sybil mocked, seeing her eyes dart around the room. Knocking her back against the wall, Valerie then headed for the window.

"I'll be back. You're as good as dead once I'm done with you." she hissed, before climbing through the window. Sybil got to her feet, hearing the roar of the beast that flew off from her house. The howling began to fade. The werewolves had been close, but not close enough to the village. But was she grateful that they'd been as close as they had been, otherwise, she would have been dead.

"So..." she said to herself, "Stakes don't work. Yet you flee from werewolves." Sybil couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"It seems you have a weakness after all."

**Some Random: Oh damn it! Why couldn't I just kill the bitch!!  
Some Random's inner self: Because you idiot, you want Valerie to have the fun of killing her later, and her children.**

**Some Random: Oh right. Thanks inner me! Now you can do the review comment.**

**Some Random's inner self: Thankyou to those that reviewed. And we are sorry this took so long, school and Christmas and other crud got in the way. Yet, both are over, school having finished quite some time ago...**

**Some Random: 30****th**** November ( 2007) to be exact...**

**Some Random's inner self: Yes. We'll be on holiday until late January...so expect some more chapters during that time. To those that reviewed , please keep reviewing and to those that haven't...**

**Some Random: Please review! Oh, and I was too lazy to have her explain everything to Cedric, so I made him know that stuff about vampire weaknesses already. Anyway...This is me...and me...signing out!!!! See ya next chapter!!!!**


End file.
